Regrets
by CrimsonAngel91
Summary: What happens if Carmelita saw Count Olaf and Esme Squalor burn her house down for the very first time?
1. The Terrible fire

Regrets

Chapter 1: The terrible fire

Summary: What happens if Carmelita's House was on fire and saw it for the first time after she wouldn't listen to the Baudelaires ? She has her own poem about her regrets about joining Count Olaf and Esme Squalor and being mean to the Baudelaires and everyone else she loves.

Disclaimer: I do not own all these characters in the story, they belong to Lemony Snicket.

Rated: K+ due to the abusive things in the story.

Author's Note: This is my first story/poetry. I hope you like it. LETS GET IT STARTED!

After Count Olaf and his troupes set the Hotel Document on fire, they went on a getaway ride so the cops wouldn't able to find them. While Count Olaf and his troupes was in the black automobile Carmelita Spats was so impatience she kept on asking "Are we there yet?" every two minutes, which annoys Count Olaf, Esme , and the rest of the troupes in the Automobile.

"I wish that annoying brat would shut up." Count Olaf whispered to Esme. "Now love, we know we couldn't be mean to her right now, but once we set her parent's house on fire then we can take advantage on her." Esme explained. " I think thats a wonderful plan indeed." said Olaf. Esme planted a kiss on Count Olaf's cheeksAs they went in the front yard of the Spat's home, they parked on a gardenthat Mrs. Spats planted before they got here.

"Guess what sweetheart? We're here!" said Esme. "Oh finally!" said Carmelita impatiently. As she got out of the car she saw her old home before she went to boarding school. As the two couple has a sly smile on their face, they secretly went out of the car and went on to the back. "Wait a second, this is my own home before I went to boarding school with all these Cakesniffing people." Carmelita thought. As she turn around to see Olaf's troupe waiting in the car. "Where's Countie and Esme?" asked Carmelita. "Oh don't worry they just went out back to talk to your mum and dad about how precious you are and asked them if they can keep you." the hooked hand man explained. Carmelita looks joyful as she thought about what he just said.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire ran quickly towards Carmelita. As they were near Carmelita they stopped running and panted. "Carmelita, I know you hate us right now, but we need to tell you that Count Olaf and Esme are going to set your house on fire." Violet explained."Why should I listen to you Cakesniffers anyway?" demanded Carmelita. "Because if you let them destroy your family life, they can make your life very miserable just like ours." Klaus explained. "Meeko" Sunny cried, as she mentioned: "They're not joking with you." "Well guess what? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU AT ALL YOU BUNCH OF CAKESNIFFERS!" Carmelita yelled.

The Baudelaire Orphans and Carmelita Spats smelled a smoke coming towards them. As Carmelita turned around, she saw her old home turn into flames. She ran towards the burning house and tried to find out who started this fire. She found out it was Count Olaf and his girlfriend Esme as they walked out from the burning house. Carmelita was motionless and began to wail. "MOM, DAD, ARE YOU IN THE HOUSE?" Carmelita cried. She ran towards the burning door, but before she could open the door, the door was burned down to the grounds.

It was too late, her parents was perished from the dreadful fire. As she stood there motionless, the Baudelaires ran for their lives before Count Olaf saw them. Olaf,Esme, and his troupes from the carlaughed evily as Carmelita began to scream and sobbed real hard. "Why would you did this to me?" Carmelita cried. "Because when we first found out that you was sent to that boarding school then join the stupid snow scouts, we decided to destroy your parents just to get your precious fortune and became more richer than usual. Before I can steal the Baudelaire fortune."Olaf explained. "Andwe also lied about you being the child we've never had. We don't want a spoiled brat like you, and the in clothes deal was so out." Esme explained.

Carmelita was so mad and yet upset that the two of them lied to her in the first place. "And your new life will begin be being our slaves until we have the fortune. Then we will throw you at to the cold and live with the rats." said Esme. The wicked villains began to laugh insanely, and Esme stopped laughing andsmacked Carmelita across the face hard withscratchesfrom her long fingernails. As Carmelita fell hard on the ground she began to sob more than ever before. Count Olaf opened the trunk of the Automobile and threw Carmelita into the trunk.

As Olaf slammed the trunk door Carmelita felt her face and felt the torn skin from Esme's long fingernails as blood came out of the surface of her skin.And her head felt light as Olaf bruised her head while throwing her into the automobile.The automobile began to move and went fast before the cops came. Carmelita was mad and yet upset of what just happened back there.

Chapter 2: The poem of miseary.

Author's Note: Well that's Chapter 1 wait till Chapter 2 to all poetry fans. Please R/R and tell me how did you like the story. PEACE OUT! TORI


	2. The Misery Poem

**Chapter 2: The poem of misery.**

Summary: What happens if Carmelita's House was on fire and saw it for the first time after she wouldn't listen to the Baudelaires ? She has her own poem about her regrets about joining Count Olaf and Esme Squalor and being mean to the Baudelaires and everyone else she loves.

Disclaimer: I do not own all these characters in the story, they belong to Lemony Snicket.

Rated: K+ due to the abusive things in the story.

Author's Note: This is my second/last chapter of the story. I hope you like it. But I want to give u a warning, this chapter has a very sad ending. HERE WE GO!

As Carmelita felt the bumpiness of the car as the went 75mph on a bumpy road. She saw a paper and a pen by the disguises that Count Olaf wore to trick everyone who believes it wasn't him. "Maybe I should write my will and poetry like the Baudelaires did." Carmelita thought She grabbed the paper and pen and began writing her poem to forget about the car speed. She wrote:

My life is turning to an end

While people who I don't trust offend.

I regret this moment as I'm officially naive

Which I could not believe.

When the betrayers came

I was the one who should be blamed

As I was the one who made this mess

and thought about it as I can not rest.

I lost the people that I love

who can take me high above.

If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be there

And now I could not bare.

Im sorry for everything.

And every sin that I made for my entire life.

The car stopped into a very loud screech, as Carmelita heard loud footsteps going near her the trunk door is open, as she saw Esme Squalor with her damp noodle in her hands. "Get out of this car this instant, you spoiled little brat." Esme screamed. Suddenly Esme grab Carmelita's arm and yanked her out of the trunk and throw her into the dirt ground. Once Carmelita was on the floor crying Esme kicked her in the stomach with her heels and whipped her with her damp noodle. "Now we want you to go into the house and clean the whole house including the front and the back yard. While me and Olaf make the plan to steal the Baudelaire fortune. Now get on to it." said Esme.

Once Esme left, Carmelita began to do as she was told and clean the whole house. As Carmelita do her chores she said "Im Sorry." over and over again. This is the day that Carmelita Spats would never forget that day for the rest of her life. Just like the Baudelaires she was in the Series of the Unfortunate Event.

THE END.

Sorry that was a sad story. But I couldn't stand that snob anymore so I made up this story to tell what it was like for her when the same thing happen to the Baudelaire orphans. So please R/R and no flames PEACE OUT! TORI


End file.
